


【勋兴】《枯木沧海》1-2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《枯木沧海》1-2

文/夏序清和草未歇

1\. If you stay

场子里很昏暗，暧昧的光源都在边边角角，  
尽是酒精的味道，夹杂着不同牌子的烟味。  
吴世勋捻破滤嘴处的爆珠，将烟叼到了嘴上。

短暂的火花一闪，映得他的脸亮了一下，仔细看的话是张标致的脸。  
只不过胡茬像是蓄了些日子，在下巴上挂着，眉眼间有些倦意。

这张脸随即又暗了下去，四周是嘈杂的人声，还有音乐声，乱哄哄的，  
来来往往有打扮夸张带着巨大假睫毛的女孩，也有一副程序员打扮手边放着公文包的男子。  
在这个环境里，他丝毫没有引起别人的注意。  
从入口处看到一抹绯红闪过，吴世勋的眼神一下子变得锐利起来。  
直盯着人影到自己面前，才换了幅面孔。

“张先生吗？”来人提着裙摆，缓缓落座。  
吴世勋把威士忌推到她跟前，一边轻轻嗯了一声，一边夹了两块冰放进去。  
冰块咣当落进酒里，缓缓下坠的场面颇具美感，只是溅出来些到女孩的胳膊上。  
女孩像是娇嗔，“太烈了。”  
吴世勋啧了一声，兀自将自己面前的那杯喝了一大口，“我以为你们应该都还蛮能喝的。”  
味道有些冲，滑入喉咙的时候，吴世勋拧起了眉。  
女孩甜笑着，手搭上了吴世勋的膝盖，“换个地方？”

吴世勋笑中带点痞意，起身抖了抖裤管，“走。”  
跟他碰面的这个女孩叫Annie，吴世勋第一次听得时候觉得这真是个俗气的名字。  
不过这女的有个更俗的中文名，叫林莉。

吴世勋带着林莉穿过拥挤的人群时，伸手拨开人群为林莉形成了一个屏障。  
林莉见惯了喝得醉醺醺的大肚腩，还没到地方就对自己动手动脚。吴世勋的手一直同自己的肩膀保持着一个礼貌的距离，不由得让她刮目相看。

其实在林莉看来，这不像是一个缺女人的主儿。

两人一前一后出了酒吧，林莉心里有点打鼓。  
最近不知道哪里来的都市传说，说有看着衣冠楚楚的变态，专门对单身女子下手，  
说是虐杀的也有，说是取器官的也有。  
这会儿才过一点钟，街上人渐少了。林莉抬头看了眼自己前面，一身西装熨烫得笔挺的吴世勋，突然有些胆寒。

“走吧。”吴世勋朝她招手的时候，闪闪发光的袖扣像是对自己挤了挤眼。  
林莉脚步顿了顿，“去您家吗？”  
吴世勋深深看了眼林莉，语气很平静，“我老婆在家。”  
林莉问完也觉得自己有些荒唐，真是，哪有人把小姐带回家的。  
可是吴世勋这么说，却让她安心了一些。

看吴世勋没有要取车的意思，大概是酒店的距离不远。  
吴世勋又取了一支烟出来，夹在手上。  
才准备点，看到身旁的林莉，摇了摇烟盒，递了过去。  
林莉摇头，“我不抽。”

吴世勋抽的是一种细长的烟，熟练的点燃，随后瘦削的侧脸随着喷云吐雾而起伏，看着还怪性感的。  
吴世勋弹了弹烟灰，“来了才听老板说你不在店里了，是已经不做了吗？”  
林莉摇头，吴世勋特意将烟换了一边手拿着，避免烟气随风喷在她脸上，“也不是，只是不想在这里做了，辞了职，有熟客找的话，还会出来。”

吴世勋每一口都吸得很深，三两下就抽近了烟屁股，他随手把捻灭的烟头弾进了边上的垃圾桶里，“可我不是熟客。”  
林莉心颤了一下，直觉里吴世勋的语气好像跟刚才不一样，可神情还是如常，“李总打电话说有人找到这儿，我以为，大概是以前相识的客人吧。”

吴世勋没有再问，说白了哪有有钱不赚的道理。  
再多问也没什么意义了。

吴世勋订的是一家挺老牌的酒店，跟现在常见的快捷酒店最大的不同大概就是，  
因为是原先国营旅馆改的，从建筑到房间布置，很有年代感，却也有那个年代普遍的用料扎实的特点，所以隔音极佳。

吴世勋拿着房卡刷了电梯，酒店楼层本来就不高，电梯慢悠悠的。  
林莉看着吴世勋不紧不慢开了门，示意让自己先进去。  
她吞了吞口水，拖着步子进了门。  
嘎达，是自动门锁落锁的声音。

林莉心跳的更快，她以往的经验多是，看着越好色的客人，往往直奔主题。  
而像吴世勋这样的，看着也不急切，多数是有什么奇怪的嗜好。

“我，我先去洗澡？”林莉发现自己说话的声音有点颤。  
吴世勋正背对着自己开易拉罐，轻轻一响，有着二氧化碳陡然被释放的，滋地一声。  
她有点后悔今晚出来接这个活儿，虽然吴世勋话不多，可让人觉得极有威慑力。  
吴世勋仰脖喝了一口，舔了舔唇。  
而后转身，向林莉走近。  
啤酒中的麦子味道突然在空气中明显起来，她看到吴世勋突然笑了一下，眼睛弯弯的，对着自己摇了摇手中的酒，“助助兴？”

这是今晚吴世勋第二次让自己喝酒。  
林莉伸手准备去接，才刚碰到易拉罐，吴世勋手一松，掉到了地上。  
淡黄的酒液将厚厚的杏色毛毯瞬间洇湿了一块。

吴世勋没有动，他紧紧盯着林莉的脸，  
“我觉得，来点刺激的可能更好。”

林莉啊了一声，抬头看吴世勋的脸。  
听到吴世勋又补了一句，“你没有带着吗？”  
林莉的脑袋忽然嗡地一声，像炸开了一颗雷，“什么东西？”

下意识的想倒退，才发现脚软了，为了保持平衡，不自觉伸手搭了吴世勋的肩一把，吴世勋退了一步，却没有任由她摔倒。  
一手拽住了林莉的衣领，把人按在了墙上，“从现在开始，听我说。”  
身子跟墙壁碰撞，发出咚地一声响，林莉慌忙点了点头。  
“第一，再敢碰我一下，直接掐死你，我可不在意你是不是女人。”吴世勋这话说得没什么感情，说完手一松，林莉就滑坐到了地上。  
她的眼睛不敢离开吴世勋片刻，看着吴世勋走到自己对面，在床上坐下，扬了扬下巴，“第二，向你打听个人。”  
林莉一下子警惕起来，睁圆了眼睛，“谁？”  
“张艺兴。”吴世勋一手撑在身后，眼神像一只伺机捕食的狮子。  
林莉直摇头，“我不认识。”  
吴世勋笑了一声，“说谎？”  
林莉声音尖锐起来，“我没有！”  
吴世勋的眼睛眯了起来，“只是听一个名字，就答得那么干脆…”  
林莉的脸一下子白了，声音低下去，“记……记不太清了。”  
吴世勋哦了一声，“也没多长时间吧，当年你还跑钟坐台的时候，不是就认识他了么。”  
林莉不再说话，似是不想再想起过去的事。

吴世勋不再看着林莉咄咄逼人，扭过头去，看了眼床头上自己的包，“张艺兴是我哥。”  
林莉抬眼又看了看吴世勋，没有言语。  
“小小年纪不学好，离家出走了，这么些年没有音讯。我一路从老家找到这里，查到那间酒吧，就断了线。”吴世勋向林莉招手，示意她过来。  
林莉尽管不情愿，也硬着头皮走了过去。  
看到吴世勋从包里掏出一沓钱，然后又拿出一沓，一共拿出三沓。  
“三万块，第三个问题，我只想知道他离开这里之后去了哪里？”吴世勋把钱推到林莉面前。  
林莉有些不安，说话像是喃喃自语，“他每次都是跟刀爷他们来的，也不喜欢找…”说着又偷看了吴世勋一眼，“我那时候也会帮他倒酒，他总是说谢谢，我就觉得他应该还是学过文化的人吧。就，有时候会聊聊天。”  
吴世勋有些不耐烦的打断，“那你知道他是干嘛的么？”  
林莉愣了一下，点头又摇摇头，“猜过，不确定。”  
“但是你卖粉这件事他是知道的对吧？”吴世勋拧眉，“他找你买过？”  
林莉半晌不说话，就当是默认了。

“你最近有没有见过他？”吴世勋摸了摸下巴。  
林莉摇头，“很久没见过了。”  
“我问了很多人，都说他死了。”吴世勋语气冷静的有点像是在陈述一个事实，而不是在说亲人的死讯。  
林莉拼命的摇头，“我真的不知道。”

吴世勋垂着眼睑，指甲在床单上一下一下的刮过，发出让人起鸡皮疙瘩的摩擦声。  
林莉想了想，“像他这种大买家，跟我接触了几次，我就把他介绍给马三了。然后，他就没再找过我。”  
吴世勋手上的动作没停，连眼皮都没抬，“马三是你老板？”  
林莉点头，“以前是。”  
吴世勋皱眉，语气里带了些怀疑，“我知道你说的刀爷，我哥原来是跟着他混的。刀爷他们也走货，张艺兴为什么还要找你们买？”  
林莉虽然也觉得有些奇怪，可这种事也见过，想了想，“马三的货品质佳，价格也公道，我也猜过他们要买货，可能是为了抢生意的……”

吴世勋摸了摸下巴，自上而下打量了好几眼林莉，揣摩这话里的真假。  
末了，站起身，把包背在身上，“钱你收着，今天的话敢告诉别人半个字……”  
话戛然而止，林莉瑟缩了一下，想起吴世勋提着自己领子时发狠的神情。  
然后看着吴世勋跨步越过了自己，手放在了门把上，“我时时刻刻会盯着你，也会再来找你。”

金钟仁今天加了班，心情不太好。  
一整天没见到吴世勋那个兔崽子，在洗手间里把茶杯里的茶叶倒进垃圾桶，打开水龙头粗略涮了涮杯子。  
金钟仁觉得心烦，  
真是一想起那个家伙就让人火大。

啪地一下把灯关上，边往外走，还边甩了甩杯子里的水。  
走到自己的桌前，猛地回身，看到沙发上趴着个人影。  
茶杯咚地一声掼在办公桌上，金钟仁定睛又看了眼，这不是吴世勋，还能是谁？

“你今天干嘛去了？”金钟仁忍着怒气，坐在了边上的沙发上。  
看着吴世勋没理他，上手把吴世勋身子翻了过来，皱起了眉，“酒气熏熏，你喝酒去了？”  
吴世勋一把拍开金钟仁的手，“召女支去了。”

金钟仁坐直，瞪了他两眼，“你是神经病啊。”  
见吴世勋从衣服内袋里摸了半天，摸出来张条子，在自己面前甩了甩，“发票给你，下个月记得给我报销。”  
金钟仁劈手夺过来的时候，还搡了吴世勋一把，“天天没个正经，要不是我是队长，你小子早被踢出警队了。”

吴世勋眼睛闭上，也不再看金钟仁。  
金钟仁起身从柜里拿出了吴世勋的杯子，接着拿起了水壶，倒了杯热水。  
这本来是他一个人的办公室，可是自从那件事之后，吴世勋整个人都变了。  
队里没有人愿意和吴世勋这个疯子待在一间办公室里，他只能“收留”了吴世勋。

“那我回家去了，”金钟仁把水杯放在沙发前的茶几上，“明天早上开会，别等我来了才起。”

金钟仁走了，吴世勋翻了个身。  
目光在水杯上转了转，越过杯子，看到了屋角衣架上，挂着的警服。  
警帽上那警徽擦得干干净净，在灯光下闪着光。  
吴世勋抬手，把屋里的灯摁灭。

也许是先前的酒精作祟，他觉得胸闷得要炸开。  
这身警服是张艺兴的遗物。  
隔得日子久了，上头残留着的张艺兴的味道也渐渐淡了。  
吴世勋一直把这身衣服挂在一眼能看到的位置，  
他在心里长久告诫着自己：死不是一个人消失的开始，被人遗忘才是。

吴世勋突然一个猛子站了起来，打开了办公室的门，冲了出去。  
皮鞋在空旷的走廊里发出刺耳的声音，他直奔法医科的楼层，三步并作两步往上冲。

灯还亮着，门一开，吴世勋对上了都暻秀的眼睛。口罩盖住了下半张脸，大眼睛盯着自己。  
“哥，你怎么还不下班？”吴世勋反手带上了门。  
都暻秀不慌不忙的把消毒工作收尾，“我明天白天轮休，连夜把活儿干完。”

都暻秀对吴世勋这个时间出现在这儿并不好奇，毕竟，自从张艺兴殉职之后，吴世勋就住在警局里了。

吴世勋哦了一声，一跃坐到了解剖床上。  
都暻秀回头看了吴世勋一眼，“要不你在头儿跟前再磨一磨，让他把这张床卖给你得了。”  
吴世勋不理他，径自躺了下去。  
这些年，张艺兴对他而言就是龙之逆鳞，也只有都暻秀，敢在他面前偶尔冷静的说出这种话。

瓶瓶罐罐放进柜子里发出轻微的响声，吴世勋和都暻秀两个人都没有言语。  
直到都暻秀换了衣服，轻轻关上门离开，  
吴世勋才长长出了口气。

给亡者躺得地方，活人睡起来并不舒服，  
这是他最后一次见到张艺兴的地方。  
就是这间屋子，这张床。

吴世勋不是没有家，  
他有和张艺兴共同的家，  
家里的家具和软装都是张艺兴挑的。  
自那天起，吴世勋再也没有回去。  
他害怕往日情景从眼前流过，可再也没有回忆里的那个人在身边。  
他害怕自己住在那个温情的房间里，渐渐被正常的生活消解了意志。

张艺兴长眠于冰冷黑暗的地下，  
让他怎么能心安理得的像正常人一样生活。

2

院子里的灯很亮，白光打在地上看着清冷。  
都暻秀出了楼门没走多远，就看到了金钟仁的车，大灯亮着，没熄火。

笃笃敲了两下，咔哒一声车门锁打开的声音传来，都暻秀开了门坐上去。  
“你怎么没回家？”他一边系安全带，一边看了眼金钟仁，“我走得急，没冲凉，你在不在意我身上的味道？”  
金钟仁放下手刹，“取车的时候，无意间看到你屋里灯亮着。才准备走，看到你把灯关上了。”

都暻秀嗯了一声，两人出了警局大门，走了好一会儿，他才开口，“世勋去我那儿睡了。”  
金钟仁起先没说什么，伸手关上空调的时候，才看到自己胳膊上的寒毛都起来了，“嗯，我今晚见过他了。”  
前面就是一个红绿灯，金钟仁盯着红色的数字在一下一下倒计时，突然蹦出来一句，“他，大概又想艺兴哥了吧。”

都暻秀一手撑在下巴上，没有看金钟仁。  
他是入职之后才认识的金钟仁，吴世勋，还有张艺兴。  
但是金钟仁，吴世勋和张艺兴，都是一个警校的，张艺兴是他俩的学长。  
他们在学校时，都是风云人物来着。

金钟仁觉得有些无聊，这个路口的红绿灯有些太久，下意识的想要从储物格里把烟拿出来来着。  
手伸到一半，正到都暻秀膝盖的上方，像是想起了什么，金钟仁把手缩了回来。  
都暻秀不太喜欢他在车里抽烟的。

“世勋今天又失魂落魄的，得劝劝他。”都暻秀看到了金钟仁手上的动作，把眼神又收了回去。  
“你知道我不能在他面前提张艺兴。”金钟仁踩了一脚油门，车子一下蹿了出去。  
“因为你还是怨他。”都暻秀说得很冷静，金钟仁甚至听不出来他话里的情绪。  
金钟仁薅了一把头发，有些烦躁，“我怨的是放弃得那么早的自己。”

车里又恢复了安静，只有车窗外轮胎摩擦着地面的声音。金钟仁细细听着这规律的声音，试图让自己的内心平静。  
然后，都暻秀戳了戳自己，递过来一支烟。  
金钟仁小声地说了声谢谢，叼到嘴上，摸出打火机点燃的时候，才发现自己的手是抖着的，好几次都凑不到烟尾跟前。

烟丝被烧灼后的烟气被深深吸入，金钟仁感受到了片刻的宁静。  
金钟仁是怨过吴世勋的。  
因为张艺兴的死，  
他有大半年没有跟吴世勋说过话。  
暗暗藏在心里的种子，早就在不知不觉中破土而出。在那一刻，被铺天盖地的悲伤滋养。  
为什么当时没有跟吴世勋争一争呢？

金钟仁想起心事，有些愣神。  
他跟张艺兴认识的时间，跟吴世勋差不多。

“那什么，几点集合？”是吴世勋戳了戳自己。  
金钟仁看了眼手表，没有理他，又扭过头去。  
吴世勋便坐在了金钟仁的床上，“能不能别睡了，你的觉怎么这么多。”  
金钟仁闻言一下子弹了起来，“你有病啊，六点半集合，这才刚过五点。”

吴世勋是他的室友，也是同班同学。  
两个人一进学校就成了形影不离的好朋友。

吴世勋不知道说了句什么，金钟仁没听清，  
昨天晚上睡得晚，现在看人都有点模糊。  
强打着精神，看着吴世勋在屋里转悠，“哎，不是，你能不能坐一会儿，我看着头晕。”

吴世勋过来坐下，眉飞色舞的，“你知道今天早上第一节课的助教是谁？”  
金钟仁啊了一声，有点迷茫，“谁啊？”  
吴世勋抿嘴一笑，“我男朋友。”  
金钟仁觉得自己大脑缺了氧，嘴就那么张了几秒，才想起来。吴世勋在开学典礼之后没几天，就天天要拉着自己去校团委的办公室偷看一个学长弹琴。  
他觉得太变态了，去了一次，充当给吴世勋望风的角色，就说什么都不去了。

金钟仁一脸无语的敲了吴世勋一记爆栗，“有病得治，别天天流哈喇子当花痴。”  
吴世勋不想再搭理他，站起身，冒着通不过仪容仪表检查的风险，去洗手间拼命给自己脑袋上喷一层又一层，像是不要钱的发胶去了。

早上的课其实是最磨人的，九、十点钟的时候，太阳从教室宽大的窗户里映进来，落在身上暖烘烘的，晒得人昏昏欲睡。  
吴世勋为了显示出自己勤奋上进，非要拉着金钟仁坐在第一排。  
非但如此，还用眼刀，阻止了几个想坐在他身边的其他班女生。

金钟仁坐在旁边，手里握紧了从食堂出来时，买的罐装咖啡。一早被吴世勋折腾起来，他这会儿连骂吴世勋幼稚的劲儿都没有。

“来了来了！”吴世勋从桌子下面掐了一把金钟仁，一下子把他掐得清醒起来。  
金钟仁门口看，只看到带着一个箱子的张艺兴进来，没有看到老师。

射击本来是实践课，可一开始照例还是要从理论讲起。这节课，老师直接托付给他来给学弟学妹们做理论上的讲解。  
枯燥的理论，哪怕是从长着俊脸的张艺兴嘴里说出来，也还是让这些大一菜鸟们晕头转向。  
从手枪，冲锋枪到步枪，张艺兴板书认认真真，还一丝不苟的从枪套里一样一样拿出来示范。

吴世勋盯着张艺兴目不转睛，金钟仁在心里翻着白眼，可目光还是被张艺兴行云流水的拆卸组装枪械的动作吸引住。  
金钟仁发誓，那个时候还绝没有对张艺兴产生别的什么心思，当时的自己只是想：什么时候能像张艺兴一样厉害，就好了。

车子稳稳停下，金钟仁打开了车锁，“晚安。”  
都暻秀利落的下车，“辛苦了，晚安。”  
他才走出去两步，就听到油门轰了一声，金钟仁的车消失在了街角。  
都暻秀从兜里摸到门禁卡，三步并做两步，就进了小区的门。

耳朵里零零星星能听到几声狗叫，  
吴世勋脑袋朝下，睡得并不舒坦。  
这是一种很微妙的睡眠状态，似醒非醒，总是提着一颗心，睡不安稳。  
可意识却又介于清醒与混沌之间，没个边界。

当张艺兴的脸又出现在自己的面前时，  
他不自觉的希望自己能够一直睡下去。  
张艺兴是他的爱人，  
也是他一直以来奋力奔跑，  
想要追逐的幸福终点。

吴世勋经常会做梦，  
他也盼着夜夜能够做梦。  
这样他就可以一次，又一次的，  
见到爱人的那张脸。

“这是什么？”吴世勋指了指张艺兴的包里。  
下了课，教室里的人走干净了，除了自己和张艺兴，就只剩下在等自己的金钟仁。  
张艺兴顺着吴世勋手指的方向看了眼，“瞄准镜。”  
其实刚刚在课堂上已经讲过了，可惜这位一个上午眼神炽热的同学好像没有听进去。  
吴世勋胳膊撑在讲台上，“那，用它就可以狙人吗？”  
张艺兴突然笑了，点头，“对呀。”  
“酷！”吴世勋吸了口冷气，就像是牙疼一样。  
一下子把张艺兴逗笑了，“下次，让你试试狙击步枪。”

吴世勋翻了个身，睁开了眼睛，  
其实他已经很久没有摸过狙击枪了。  
自从张艺兴出事，吴世勋就没法继续干特警了。  
一端起枪凑近瞄准镜，他就不由自主的开始分心。  
他没办法瞄准目标，就好像，原本清清楚楚的的人生道路，也一下子失去了方向。

吴世勋入职的那天，张艺兴曾对他郑重的说过：作为狙击手，枪比老婆还要重要。  
当时吴世勋听到的时候，脸突然一红。  
因为他第一次和张艺兴亲密接触，就是在警校的天台上。  
吴世勋在那里，第一次看到了瞄准镜下的世界。  
在他旁边的张艺兴脑袋突然凑上来，发尾挠得他手背痒痒。才成年不久的吴世勋只觉得心跳得像打雷一样，偷偷转头，看到张艺兴红润的嘴唇。

凭着一股子年少轻狂的冲劲儿，吴世勋一扭头，就亲了上去。  
是软的，却比想象中还要软。  
尝起来奶乎乎的，就像张艺兴的声音一样。  
不但想吻，还想狠狠的咬住。  
想要尝到更鲜嫩的味道，还想要更深一点。

直到张艺兴把他推开，吴世勋脸红得像熟透了一样，头也不回的往楼下跑了。  
他知道自己鲁莽，也害怕张艺兴再也不想和自己说话，所以第一时间逃离的现场。

直到过了一天，手机里突然收到了一条陌生号码的短信：【狙击手，你枪呢？】

院子里汽车引擎的声音此起彼伏，打断了吴世勋的回忆。他站到窗前，推开窗门，呼吸了一口清晨的新鲜空气。  
看到透过清晨的雾气，车灯又变成了一个模糊的小红点。然后随着熄火，消失不见。  
其实吴世勋知道，是自己的心魔在作祟。  
可要他怎样呢，与张艺兴相识相爱的近十年来，两个人已经活成了彼此的血肉。  
张艺兴离开自己以来的每一天，他都仿佛在经历着剥皮抽筋之痛。

吴世勋深深吸了口气，肺一下子涌入了太多空气，使他剧烈的咳了两下。  
直到吴世勋咳出了泪花，他直起身子，抹了抹眼角。  
“逝者已矣”，他听了不下数百遍这句话。  
什么狗屁。

哪怕他已经心如枯槁，将将成为行尸走肉。  
还有一口气憋在心里，时时刻刻让他不敢有轻生的念头。  
那就是：张艺兴生前一直咬着的案子还没结果。

吴世勋出去，锁上了都暻秀办公室的房门，拖着步子往楼下走。  
在上下班的时间段，他从来不坐电梯。  
本来同事们说说笑笑，一看到他上来就瞬间噤了声。那气氛任谁都觉得压抑。  
作为警队怪人，吴世勋也不愿意跟同事合群，索性离人堆儿远远的。

砰地一声打开办公室们，金钟仁已经在里面了。  
吴世勋打开衣柜，慢条斯理的拿出自己的衣服。

“呶，”金钟仁不知道什么时候到了吴世勋身后，把剃须刀递在了他面前，“刮刮胡子吧。”  
吴世勋看了一眼金钟仁，没有伸手。  
金钟仁把剃须刀放在吴世勋手心里，“他不喜欢你这个样子的。”  
说完，拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，出了办公室。

tbc.


End file.
